


Lover Dearest

by kozumeshouyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumeshouyou/pseuds/kozumeshouyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SugaHina + Angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover Dearest

“Koushi, stop!” Shouyou gasped for air, stomach trembling beneath Koushi’s hands as he laughed. Koushi smiled softly stopping his attack as he leaned down, kissing Shouyou lightly on his laughing lips. 

Koushi could feel Shouyou smiling against his lips before he began to kiss back. Soon Koushi had to release Shouyou’s lips, but he didn’t go far. Leaning his forehead against Shouyou’s their breaths mingled and Koushi smiled down at Shouyou who smiled back just a lovingly.

Shouyou lightly pushed at his shoulders and Koushi reluctantly left his position over Shouyou’s body missing his warmth almost immediately. 

“I have to go to class.” Shouyou muttered and Koushi couldn’t help but laugh at his pouting face, pulling him into a quick kiss.

“I can’t believe you’re laughing at my pain.” Shouyou whined. “You’re so mean, why am I even dating you.”

Koushi rolled his eyes, ruffling Shouyou’s hair before he made his way into the kitchen. It was nearly lunch time so he figured he might as well start making something now.

“It’s your last year.” Koushi said, glancing over his shoulder at Shouyou who had come up behind him to wrap his arms around Koushi’s waist and buried his head in between his shoulder blades. “You only have to suffer a little more and then you’re done.”

Shouyou just groaned before moving back and leaning up on his toes to kiss the corner of Koushi’s mouth.

“Yeah yeah.” Shouyou muttered, sticking his tongue out at Koushi who immediately leaned forward attempting to bite at it and Shouyou jumped back, hands coming up to guard his face as Koushi started laughing. 

“Evil.” Shouyou fake glared, trying not to smile but Koushi could see the small twitches at the corner of Shouyou’s lips. “My boyfriend’s evil. I’m going to class now, I don’t want to be eaten.”

“Are you sure about that?” Koushi couldn’t help but say, letting his eyes trail down Shouyou’s body as he tried to keep a straight face. Shouyou blushed crimson to the roots of his hair and Koushi couldn’t hold in his laugh any longer.

“You’re so mean!” Shouyou yelled before running out of the kitchen, leaving Koushi in his fit of laughter. A few minutes later Shouyou re-entered, kissing Koushi lightly on the cheek.

“See ya after class.” Shouyou smiled up at him and Koushi leaned down to peck his nose. 

“Yep.”

.

Koushi had just finished eating lunch when his phone rang in the bedroom. Quickly rushing to answer Koushi didn’t look at who it was.

Color slowly drained from Koushi’s face as the gravely voice explained why they were calling.

No. 

No no no. Shouyou couldn’t be hurt, Koushi thought, he’d just been there with him. He was only gone for an hour and now he was hurt, badly, going into surgery and Koushi wasn’t there with him. He had to be there with him.

Body on auto pilot Koushi rushed through the house, throwing on his shoes and grabbing the keys. He barely registered anything as he made his way towards the hospital, thoughts solely focused on Shouyou, as he tried so hard to push the worst case scenarios out of his head.

Shouyou was going to be fine, he had to be fine. He had to be.

Koushi rushed through the hospital doors, eyes frantically searching for the nurses station, rushing towards it immediately when he found it. 

“Hinata Shouyou.” Koushi gasped out. “Where’s Hinata Shouyou.”

The nurse just nodded, looking at her computer, not bothering to ask him to calm down. She could probably see how impossible that would be. 

“He’s still in surgery.” The nurse said before directing him to the correct waiting room.

.

Koushi couldn’t calm down. His nails had long since been bitten to nothing as he waited for news. People had come and gone around him but he just sat, waiting for those doors to open. For someone to tell him what the hell was going on.

He should’ve called Hinata’s mom, should’ve told Kageyama and Kenma what was going on but his phone laid at home where he’d dropped it in his rush to get to Shouyou. 

Suddenly the doors in front of him swing open, and Sugawara jumps to his feet at the mention of Hinata’s name.

“He hit his head pretty hard against but we were able to stop the bleeding.” The doctor said and Koushi could finally breathe again. He was fine. Shouyou was alive, and he’d be okay. “Head wounds are always tricky though so we won’t know what’s going to happen until he wakes up.”

Koushi nodded, barely listening to anything now. Shouyou was fine. “Can I see him?”

.

Koushi settled down in the chair next to Shouyou’s bed, smiling softly as he watched Shouyou sleep soundly, soft breathing was all that could be heard in the room.

Reaching out Koushi laced his fingers through Shouyou’s, feeling the warmth of his hand seep into his.

Koushi’s eyes took everything in, leaning his head against Shouyou’s bed, refusing to look away from Shouyou’s face, hating the bandages that blocked his view but so grateful that they were there. That they were keeping Shouyou together and making sure Koushi wouldn’t be left alone.

Finally being able to relax with Shouyou in front of him Koushi drifted off as time passed and day turned to night, only waking up when the bed beneath his head moved.

Koushi’s eyes met amber and he immediately sat up staring at a panicking Shouyou. 

“You’re fine Shou.” Koushi reassured, gripping Shouyou’s hand tightly between both of his. “You had an accident but you’re fine.”

Shouyou stared at him, slowly pulling his hand out of Koushi’s. Koushi frowned as Shouyou brought both hands to his chest, looking at Koushi warily.

“Who are you?” Shouyou whispered out and Koushi’s heart dropped into his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo, come at me!! *wink wink* [Tumblr](http://shxuhei.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kozumeshouyou)


End file.
